Las desterradas y el Hakuryuutei
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Desterradas de su ciudad por ayudar alguien, fueron salvadas por el viejo heroe, olvidado tambien, pero que sucedera ahora que lo acompañen la desterradas de Gensokyo, con el Hakuryuutei olvidado, romance y mucho mas en Las desterradas y el Hakuryuutei, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aqui con una nueva historia, la verdad lo hice antes pero unos cables pelados me impidieron hacer el subir, actualizar etc entonces empecemos...**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd y touhou project...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SALVADAS**

Reimu, marisa, yukari, sakuya y las hermanas scarlet fueron desterradas de la ciudad de Gensokyo por ayudar a un demonio anterior aliado a khaos brigada ese demonio casi destruye la ciudad la touhou pudieron detenerlo pero, todo callo mal ante la mirada de reimu, y decidieron desterrarla, pero se interpusieron sus amigas y ante la mirada furiosa, fueron echadas de la ciudad actualmente caminan asia kouh sin nada, ni comer, están a punto de morir cuando caen cansadas ante su amargo final.

Reimu: porque no me dejaron sola? (pregunto a punto de desmayarse)

Remilia: no podíamos, no sabias que era alguien de khaos brigada pero fue agradable estar contigo reimu (contesto sonriéndole a sus ultimas)

Marisa: (ve que las demás ya están inconsientes) parece que es fin, saben algo si alguien nos ayudara esta vez seria de utilidad, quisiera decir que fue un lindo momento (le cae unas lagrimas)

Reimu: si pudiera ser salvada estaría con esa persona hasta la muerte y ustedes lo harían? (pregunto ironica)

Remilia: la verdad si, si fuera salvada por esa persona estaría con el hasta mi muerte, también desean eso ellas (respondio y miro que marisa esta inconsiente) parece que es el fin no? (pregunto)

Reimu: si, si es cierto pero al menos ya estaremos en paz (respondio y mira a remilia inconsiente) lo es eh, gracias a ustedes (esta a punto de caer igual pero mira borroso a alguien y cierra los ojos)

 **Residencia sanawa 3 horas después**

Ha pasado 3 horas desde que reimu se desmayara, pero despertó en una habitación, con tranquilidad miro que son las 8:00 pm, mira a su alrededor y esta sola, mira todo hasta que se hable la puerta….

Tomoya: oh estas despierta, traje un poco de comer (le enseña la bandeja con comida)

Reimu: (toma una tostada y se la come) gracias, donde están mis amigas? (pregunto)

Tomoya: tus amgas están bien, solo que cuando mire a la bruja de vestido negro empezó a comer como aspiradora, digame que crajos les paso a ti y a tus amigas? (pregunto serio)

Reimu: es mucho que contar, puedo ir a verlas (trata de caminar y se cae) porque no puedo? (pregunto triste es ayudada por el albino)

Tomoya: tranquila tus muculos están muy lastimados, tardaran unos dos días en recuperarse, por ahora descansa (le sonríe)

Reimu: porque nos ayudastes? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: es mi deber ayudar, te dire la verdad de que soy pero debes recuperarse como el de sus amigas (le sonríe)

Reimu: gracias (se acuesta y se duerme de inmediato)

Tomoya: pobre chica (sale de la habitación y camina asia la otra y suspira) bien veamos si esta despierta (abre la puerta)

Sakuya: tu nos salvastes? (pregunto mientras lo miraba sentada en la cama)

Tomoya: si, si yo fui, te pareces mucho a mi ex novia (le respondio triste)

Sakuya: ok, esa foto eh, no se preocupe no soy como su ex novia, gracias por ayudar a mi, a mis amas (sonríe)

Tomoya: de que, cuando estén recuperadas les dire que soy y ustedes me diran lo que son ok (tranquilo)

Sakuya: ok, lo se deboseguir descansando buenas noches (se acuesta y el peliblanco sale) te pareces a mi difunto novio eh ironico (sonríe)

 **Afuera**

Tomoya: qe debo hacer, ellas se iran cuando estén recuperadas (triste)

Rip: (no lo creo se ve que caminaron mucho además estoy seguro que ellas, estarán agradecidas de que vivan aquí después de que esas perras te abandonaran) (serio)

Tomoya: es cierto espero que todo salga bien (sonríe)

Parece que asi inicio la historia pero que les depara estas chicas a lado del hakuryuutei? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo…

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **LA HISTORIA DE UN VIEJO HEROE Y LA HISTORIA DEL DESTIERRO**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Nuevo equipo

**Hola amigos aqui con una nuevo capítulo, entonces empecemos...**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd y touhou project...**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA HISTORIA DE UN VIEJO HEROE Y LA HISTORIA DEL DESTIERRO**

 **Residencial Sanawa unos días después**

Ha pasado unos días, de que el albino salvará a reimu y a sus amigas de la muerte el esta de llegada después de un dia pesado en la Academia, el las inscribió en la Academia, para que estudien...

Tomoya: bien, chicas ya que se recuperaron, me pueden contar que fue lo que sucedió las encontré media muertas a todas! (Exclama serio)

Reimu: la verdad fuimos desterradas, sólo porque ayude a alguien peligroso (baja la mirada)

Remilia: es cierto, no lo sabíamos, y miramos (abraza a su hermana)

Marisa: después de hecharnos de la ciudad de Gensokyo, hemos caminado por días sin comer ni nada (desvía su mirada)

Yukari: estábamos decididas a acompañar a reimu, es nuestra amiga sólo que no sabía que ayudó a alguien peligro (voltea y mira a reimu triste)

Sakuya: ahora vez lo que solíamos ser, éramos heroínas de Gensokyo ahora nos consideran traidoras (con enojo)

Tomoya: entiendo recuerdan, que els dije cuando se recuperen? (Pregunto serio afirmalas chicas)

Reimu: que eres es lo que nos preguntamos (responde la pelinegra de moño rojo)

Tomoya: yo soy un dragón celestial, llamado hakuryuutei, y viejo héroe dividing gear (serio sacando sus alas dragonicas y su guantelete)

La sorpresa fue para ellas saber que fueron salvadas por el actual hakuryuutei, eso dejo aliviadas...

Yukari: digame a mi y a todas, porque eres olvidado? (Una pregunta muy importante)

Tomoya: yo fui olvidado después de establecer la paz, las chicas que me querían me dejaron de lado, hasta que ni les importe, esas malditas hicieron que me vieran mal diciendo que soy un acosador y violador, es así que me pagan lo único que no me ven así son los senseis, ellos saben que no soy así, pero los rumores, son rumores no los puedo enviar, ahora que saben esto que harán, no tienen ni donde vivir (serio en eso las chicas afirman)

Sakuya: nos dejarías vivir aquí, estoy muy agradecida de que me salvará (sonrie ante un chico calmado)

Reimu: la verdad quiero eso no quiero pasar momentos crudos (baja la mirada de nuevo)

Tomoya: pueden pero, irán a mi Academia, excepto sakuya, que se quedará cuidado la casa ok (mira a las chicas sonriendo)

Marisa: aceptamos el trato, pero no tenemos un uniforme? (Con duda)

Tomoya: no se preocupen por eso, ya les traje su uniforme, partir de mañana irán a mi Academia y seran miembros del club anti terrorismo que acabe de fundar (sonrie complacido alegrando a las féminas)

Y así la noche pasó el inicio nuevo de ellas fue así...

 **Al día siguiente en la entrada de la Academia kouh**

Todos los estudiantes quedaron en shock al verlo junto a varias chicas hermosas tan hermosas que daban envidia, el solo camino ignorando a todo hasta llegar a sus aulas haciendo su presentación ante sus clases, esto dejo en rabia los ex-amores del peliblanco.

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron con normalidad...

 **Descanso**

Es descanso, el grupo de chicas con el peliblanco caminan Asia un árbol de la Academia, y conviven con paz...

Tomoya: ya veo es una bbuena noticia, pronto iniciamos trabajos para los majous (sonrie)

Yukari: como sera el trabajo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: será de detener a grupos terroristas, que ateten la paz actual (responden)

Reimu: ya veo entonces en la salida, nos vemos en el club nuevo (se levanta como todos y se van a sus aulas)

Parece que es inicio, pero cuando se enfrente con su ex equipo se lleve un rating game...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **RATING GAME NUEVO EQUIPO VS EX- EQUIPÓ**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una capi de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Equipo vs ex-equipo

**Hola amigos aqui con una nuevo capítulo, entonces empecemos...**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd y touhou project...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **RATING GAME NUEVO EQUIPO VS EX-EQUIPÓ**

 **Poco despues**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que inicio el descanso, el peliblanco se duerme en el arbol, y las ex touhou miran esto y suspiran, en eso remilia lo recuesta en sus piernas.

Flade: porque haces eso onee? (pregunto la menor de las scarlet)

Remilia: no se, pero tengo la impresión de que las cosas seran asi (seria)

Yukari: de un modo lo quiero proteger esa tierna paz que tiene, ahora debemos esperar el fin del descanso (sonrie y las cosas asi terminaron)

 **Despues de clase**

Ya es de tarde akeno visito a su amigo en el club para que lo conosca y a sus nuevos integrantes.

Tomoya: te gusta es una combinacion del club de ocultismo, con el de consejo estudiantil en parte ayudaremos a kachou (sonrie)

Akeno: me parece bien, pero en serio esas de Gensokyo queran ayudarte? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: tuve que ocupar las dragon pieces para que sobrevivieran, es casi un equipo completo (responde tranquilo cuando abre la puerta revelando a reimu seguida de las ex-touhou) ellas son les ex heroinas llamadas touhou (sonrie las chicas sonrien akeno ve a la pelinegra de un moño rojo y habla)

Akeno: eres sacerdotisa? Tu conformacion es comun (observo a la morena menor)

Reimu: y mucho himejima-san, maestro puedo aprender mas de ella? (pregunto la sacerdotisa de ex-gensokyo)

Tomoya: claro que si reimu-san, puedes ayudarla a tener fas afinacion akeno-san (le responde y mira a su compañera)

Akeno: cuenta con ello oh (se pone seria) parece que la inutil de pendragon llego (con seriedad miro con ojos gelidos a la ex-compañera de equipo de sanawa)

Por su parte la decendiente de arturia pendragon quedo en shock entonces habla con enojo.

Le fay: que significa esto! Segun me ama (con enojo)

Yukari: oh una bruja traidora eh, escucha pedaso de basura, para que sepas te cambio por nosotras (miro con molestia a la bruja pendragon)

Marisa: por lo tanto, no es tuyo es nuestro (camina y le planta un beso en la mejilla)

Tomoya: sabes algo? Siempre te quise cuando entrastes al equipo, pero cuando salistes con otro chico, quede destrozado, encontre a ellas (mira a las brujas y a las scarlet) mi vida cambio, empese a sentir sentimientos por ellas, lo ciento el amor que tenia contigo se termino (con seriedad mirando a una destrozada chica)

Le fay: entonces los reto a un rating game contra ti, yo y las otras chicas contra tus zorras te esperamos en 5 dias (con rabia sale del club consejo)

Akeno: que haras, ella esta muy enojada? (miro donde se fue la chica)

Tomoya: se lo busco akeno, en fin debo prepararlas a todas eso inclulle a sakuya (con seriedad las sanawa afirman)

 **Casa de tomoya**

Despues de esa pequeña pelea el chico, reunio al su nuevo equipo y le conto lo que sucedio cuando sakuya sintio celos de la rubia pendragon.

Sakuya: como se atreve esa zorra robarte a mi lindo dragon! (exclamo molesta y entonces miro a las chicas y un sonrojado) eh yo... (desaparece con verguenza)

Remilia: en fin, que sugieres para el rating game? (pregunta la scarlet)

Tomoya: pues su nivel de lucha es buena, tu y tu hermana son alfiles, reimu reina, sakuya torre, marisa otra torre y yukari caballo, en punto es que reimu esta teniendo mas libertad de ocupar sus poderes al 100, en fin preparados en 5 dias, sakuya me quieres besar? (pregunta entonces recibe un beso) eso si fue loco (sonrie)

Sakuya: vale master quiero paterles la cola a esa malditas zorras (con molesrtia)

Reimu: lo celosa se le subio mas la cabeza (suspira)

Y asi termina la noche.

 **Dia del juego**

Ha pasado los cinco dias y el juego por quien sera las nuevas piezas saldra, kuroka y el resto del ex-equipo quedaron molestas, ahora si le importan no? en otro cambio tomoya no sabe los que le pasara las ex-compañera.

Grayfia: bienvenidos, este es un rating game equivo nuevo vs ex-equipo, quien gane tendra el derecho de estar con su rey sanawa tomoya, inicia ya (indico y los equipos se movieron)

Yukari, inicio sus movientos la bruja de sombrilla observo todo el ambito de ser un caballero hace que sus afinidades resalten, entonces se topo con irina y xenovia.

Yukari: asi que menos preciaron a mi lindo rey? (pregunto sonriente molestando a las espadachinas)

Irina: no hables de ese modo, solo queriamos darles celos zorra (responde molesta en cambio tomoya sentia decepcion)

Yukari: temo decirles que todas ustedes perderan de un golpe ahora reimu! (exclamo la chica y miran al cielo a reimu con su vestimenta maki y lanza potentes rayos)

Yukari abre varias puertas asia donde estan kuroka, le fay, katarea y a irina como xenovia dando en lleno dando fin el juego

Grayfia: son incapaces de pelear los ganadores del rating game son el nuevo equipo hakuryuutei (anuncio la platina igual que sakuya)

No se me ocurio nada aun no tengo idieas buludos.

 **Despues del juego**

Despues de que sus nuevas siervas les ganara mas rapido por ayuda de yukari, las ex-compañeras de equipo miran con triseza a su ex-lider.

Le fay: consideranos de nuevo tomoya, solo queriamos darle celos para que se os fije en nosotras (con la mirada baja)

Kuroka: perdonanos, podemos ser lo que eramos antes? (pregunto la nekomatar)

Tomoya: (se voltea) no, no volveremos a ser lo que eramos antes, me hicieron daño ellas ahora ocupan su lugar adios a todas (camina y las demas con seriedad se voltean y se van igual que su rey)

Cabe decir que la mas afectada fue le fay que cae de rodillas, la pendragon ahora sabia porque inventaron esos rumores malos de el, lo hirieron mas de lo que estaba ahora que las touhou llegaron ahora ocupan su corazon.

 **De camino a casa**

Despues de eso el peliblanco esta bien en paz, se libro de una carga y dolor tomado de los brazos por yukari y flandre, el joven dragon sube su gloria un poco.

Sakuya: ahora que haras que eres libre de escojer? (pregunto la maid)

Tomoya: para ser honesto, ustedes llenaron mis heridas en unos dias, pues quieren venganse (responde y espera la voz de sus siervas)

Todas: queremos dretruir gensokyo, queremos matar a todos los que nos sacaron de patadas de que era nuestro hogar (con rabia y impotencia las ex-touhou)

Tomoya: les juro que prontro destruiremos esa faccion, lo lamentaran a despreciarlas de verdad (con rabia jurando una guerra que pronto inicia)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **UNA GUERRA CONTRA GENSOKYO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una capi de su agrado.**

 **Este finc es muy corto no se cuantos capitulos tendra, pero un final feliz tendran las desterradas.**

 **Por lo que pido es espera paso mucho para la nueva actualizacion y este documento despues de finalizar este finc.**

 **Se retomara y se reahara el segundo arco del clan imperial, y posblemente la continuacion de otros fincs como baka to testo ok, espero que os guste nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. La guerra comenso

**Hola amigos aqui con una nuevo capítulo, entonces empecemos...**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd y touhou project...**

 **bueno, unos reviews.**

 **Vanilla, te puedo comer xd lee todos los capituos.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord, bueno si lees el capitulo 3 sabras que es corto ya que debo retomar un finc en su segundo arco.**

 **bueno es todo iniciemos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **UNA GUERRA CONTRA GENSOKYO**

 **Poco despues**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el juego, tomoya pensaba cosas como ganaria contra una faccion no relacionada del todo, pero en ese tiempo tiene una relacion con yukari y flandre, ellas son mas cercanas a el, haciendo que la bruja de sombrilla se embaraze de el todas las ex-touhou la feliciaron y que algun dia igual tendran un hijo con el, pero ella pensaba de su hija pequeña Chen, entonces le hablo a su querido novio.

Yukari: tomoya, quiero saber donde esta chen? (pregunto con preocupacion)

Tomoya: mmmbueno tengo que hablar con yasaka que era tu esposa (le responde/yuri ewe)

Yukari: tengo un mal presentimiento, quiero ir contigo hablar con ella (aun con la preocupacion)

Tomoya: vale vamos a transmitir (sonriendo se enciende)

 **Plaza central de gensokyo**

La pantalla se activo, tomoya le dijo que no apareciera por si aun no olvidaron la expulsion de las ex-touhou mas poderosas, entonces se pone en frente y habla.

Tomoya: hola yasaka-san (saludo)

Yasaka: hola hakuryuutei, que le trae esta transmision? (pregunto la hermana gemela de yasaka de dxd/ se parecen y lo busque esta confimado)

Tomoya: bueno me entere de que expulsaron a las mejores de su pueblo quiero saber el motivo (responde)

Yasaka: bueno, las expulsamos por ayudar alguien que casi destrulle el pueblo, estamos bien, pero algunos y la mitad de pueblo esta con odio asia a mi (le dice con calma)

Tomoya: que sucedio con su hija chen? (pregunto)

Yasaka: (enciende una imagen) esta cosa no es mi hija, es considerada traidora igual (le responde mostrando a la chen atada como animal y maltratada)

Yukari, miro esto con enojo y rabia, tomoya tambien estaba muy enojado pero la brija de sombrilla grito.

Yukari: **MALDITA YASAKA NO TE BASTO AL SACARME DE GENSOKYO TE DESQUITAS CON LA POBRE DE CHEN MALDITA ENFERMA** (grito con rabia y el chico habla)

Tomoya: en cinco dias invademos gensokyo esto no se quedara asi, la guerra a sido declarada nos vemos (se cierra la conmunicacion)

Yasaka: ahora tenemos que defender el pueblo quien me apoya? (pregunto la lider)

Patchouli: no cuentes con nosotros que aun apoyamos a yukari, pelearemos a lado de el hakuryuutei a invadirla, entonces la mitad del pueblo declaramos la guerra contra gensokyo (responde la mas inteligente)

Y asi yasaka peleara quien ganara entre ellos los opositores a lado de tomoya o yasaka?

 **Kouh, casa de tomoya**

Despues de eso, el peliblanco llamo al equipo sitri y gremory sobre la invacion a la ciudad de gensokyo, despues de que le contara el trato de chen los grupos quedaron en shock, pero una idea de remilia surgio.

Remilia: antes de invadirla, debemos traerla (con preocupacion) ya llame a meilin, ella podra llevarla a donde esta chen (con seriedad)

Tomoya: vale remilia-san iremos y traeremos a chen-chan, vamos sakuya (se voltea y le sigue la maid platina)

Akeno: saben algo aunque luchemos, alguno de nosotros, moriran pero es un gusto luchar una guerra no relacionada a las facciones, si no una guerra contra alguien negrigente (seria)

Tsubaki: por lo tanto, demos lo mejor de nosotro y ganemos a lado de los opositores! (exxclamo y afurmaron los tres grupos)

 **Entrada de gensokyo**

Tomoya, sakuya llegaron en la entranda donde son recibidas por las lideres opositoras pantchouli y meilin les dijo de como sacar a chen antes de invadir gensokyo.

Tomoya: ya veo, intentare transformame en un yuukuzuri para poder ir a salvar a chen (serio y intentando varias veces transformarse pero el ltimo salio como se penso/foto de mi perfil para darte una idea y en mi faebook para que busques los albunes de yuukuzuri touho project o chibi touhou project)

Meilin: suerte y ten guidado solo los opositores te guiaran con ella (con seriedad)

Tomoya: vale, lo intentare (serio y se transformo en una cabeza yuukuzuri con alas de dragon y en su cabeza tiene el orbe verde azulado)

 **Donde esta atrapada chen**

Entonces los opositores se lo llevaron, asia donde esta encerrada chen cuando llegaron le indicaron como entrar y asi poder ayudar a la pobre youkai.

En cambio chen lloraba con amargura encerrada y encandenada como animal, llora, llora, estraña mucho a su madre yukari, esta sufriendo y estaba triste nadie la podia ayudar cuando voltea ve al yuuzukuri queria tocarlo pero encandenada en todo su cuerpo no podia, en cambio la cabeza tierna sonrie con dulsura, cuando se transformo en el peliblanco le sonrie.

Tomoya: no temas, voy a sacarte de esta prision pronto iniciara una guerra contra este pueblo, (con serierdad rompe las cadenas que tenian la pobre niña) iras a ver a tu madre (le sonrie)

Chen: gracias onii-san (cae cansada pero es atrapada por el)

Tomoya: esto debe acabar ni importa que pierda a mis amigos en esta guerra (desaparece en un circulo magico y aparece enfrente de los opositores)

Los opositories quedaron en shock al ver el estado de la niña ahora tenian mas motivos de hacer la guerra contra gensokyo, en eso regresan con las lideres opositoras de yasaka.

 **Con las lideres**

Las lideres estan llenas de rabia y enojo al ver a la pobre de chen, en cambio sabian que todos los opositores y el equipo de tomoyan no estarian bien librados, entonces sabian que en 3 dias se decide todo.

Patchouli: entnces nos veremos en la guerra espero que podamos al menos ganarla (con seriedad)

Sakuya: descuida ganaremos (le sonrie

Patchouli: vale sakuya esperemos eso (aun seria)

Tomoya: lo se patchouli-san me retiro con ella nos vemos (desapare y dejan a los opositores)

Patchouli: esperemos que esto termine (con seriedad)

 **Kouh, redidencia sanawa**

En medio de la sala aparece el peliblanco yukari va a tratar las heridad de su querida hija chen, las ex-touhou quedaron mas que rabiosas sabian que esta guerra se paga la negrigencia de yasaka.

Remilia: ahora si sufrira esa perra (con rabia)

Tomoya: tranquila en tres dias la guerra es iniciada las unicas que se quedaran en casa son tu hermana flandre y yukari (con seriedad)

Remilia: ella es la mejor asesina porque? (pregunto desesperada)

Tomoya: no quiero que mi pequeño muera con su madre, ademas no queras ver a tu sobrino o sobrina (le responde con calma)

Remilia: tienes razon, entonces ellas dos se quedan vale, entonces los dias de yasaka estan contados (sonrie)

Sakuya: master una llamada de lucifugus (le dijo con celos)

Tomoya: te dije que eresahora mi novia (le besa y mira la transmision)

Grayfia/holograma: estas loco sanawa, una guerra contra los ex-facciones/gensokyo? (pregunto molesta)

Tomoya: callate, no sabes como estaba la niña de mi yukari, esta guerra no te consierne lucifugus, si le dices a esto, a serafall te considere muerta como ex-novia (con rabia la ex quedo callada)

Grayfia/holograma: vale pero ten cuidado, tu copia varata cuidaos ok (con molestia)

Sakuya: copa varata tu madre, yo si lo amo y no lo dejo en el altar (le contesto y se cierra la transmision)

Tomoya: planear para guerra ya (con seriedad)

 **Dia de la guerra**

El dia llego, yasaka espero al hakuryuutei, todos a lado de yasaka y en frente pantchouli y meilin con odio y rabia, sabian que nadie saldria bien parado cuando una explocion de un dragon shot salio una cuadria de alidos de yasaka muerto entonces patchouli.

Patchouli: ataquen! (exclamo y los opositores atacaron a los aliados de yasaka aun distraidos)

Yasaka: ganemos esta mi pueblo! (de la misma forma)

Y asi la guerra inicio.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA GUERRA CONTRA GENSOKYO 2**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una capi de su agrado.**

 **Este finc es muy corto no se cuantos capitulos tendra, pero un final feliz tendran las desterradas.**

 **Por lo que pido es espera paso mucho para la nueva actualizacion y este documento despues de finalizar este finc.**

 **Se retomara y se reahara el segundo arco del clan imperial, y posblemente la continuacion de otros fincs como baka to testo ok, espero que os guste nos vemos….**

 **Otra cosa mas, mis fans que si les gusta mis historias, una pregunta les gusta mi forma de hacer los dialogos?**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. Flash backs

**Hola amigos aqui con una nuevo capítulo, entonces empecemos...**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd y touhou project...**

 **bueno, unos reviews.**

 **Vanilla, te puedo comer xd lee todos los capituos.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord, bueno si lees el capitulo 3 sabras que es corto ya que debo retomar un finc en su segundo arco.**

 **bueno es todo iniciemos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA GUERRA CONTRA GENSOKYO 2**

 **Guerra**

El dia llego, yasaka espero al hakuryuutei, todos a lado de yasaka y en frente pantchouli y meilin con odio y rabia, sabian que nadie saldria bien parado cuando una explocion de un dragon shot salio una cuadria de alidos de yasaka muerto entonces patchouli.

Patchouli: ataquen! (exclamo y los opositores atacaron a los aliados de yasaka aun distraidos)

Yasaka: ganemos esta mi pueblo! (de la misma forma)

Y asi la guerra inicio, todos luchan, el equipo gremory y sitri a lado de los opositores dando lo mejor or la negligencia de ella, akeno era la sacerdotisa con reinu dando lo mejor de ellas matando a los que son fiel a yasaka.

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _3 antes de la guerra_**

 _Akeno conversa con la ex touhou sobre la guerra y el golpe de estado en gensokyo._

 _Akeno: en que piensas reimu-san? (pregunta la sacerdotisa gremory)_

 _Reimu: la guerra contra gensokyo, yasaka se ha pasado y ahora la mitad del pueblo esta al apoyo de tomoya, temo decir que no saldremos todos de esto (responde la sacerdotisa a su compañera)_

 _Akeno: asia verdad (miro a la pelinegra que afirma) se que asia es una chica que no ha luchado, pero no le importa morir a favor de ti reimu (pone su mano en el hombro de la de moño rojo)_

 _Reimu: es cierto no nacio para la guerra pero su valentia lo atesoraremos (miro el cielo como ella)_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Los temores de ellas se confirma cuando asia es asdsinada por fieles seguidores de yasaka ellas con furia arrasaron con un sentenar de enemigos la primera víctima mortal contra gensokyo.

Grayfia y sakuya pelean a par con setenares de maids igual de fuertes sonriendo cada una las maids a lado de tomoya recordo el momento de que se conoció con Grayfia.

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Una semana antes de la guerra_**

 _Grayfia esta de visita a la casa de su ex novio a llamarla de urgencia que solo se meteria sitri y gremory por el apoyo que les dio, tocando la puerta es abierta por sakuya._

 _Sakuya: lo espera el maestro (le dijo seria)_

 _Grayfia: lo se (entro y miro a su ex sentado hablando con calma con yukari que ya tenia un notorio abultamiento en la barriga) que necesitas tomoya? (pregunta de modo seco la ex novia)_

 _Tomoya: iremos en una semana a una guerra contra gensokyo, quiero que apoyes a sakuya contra maids fieles a esa malparida de yasaka (responde serio a su ex y le dijo con preocupación)_

 _Grayfia: si ganamos me ire de tu vida siempre! (exclamo la ex seria)_

 _Tomoya: hecho, pero si no ganamos volvere a ti (le dijo sin voltear)_

 _Grayfia; hecho, por cierto quiero hablar con ella (miro a su copia que afirmo)_

 _Y asi las maids se fuerona otra parte hablar._

 _Grayfia: si ganamos prometeme que lo amas como hice (le dijo triste)_

 _Sakuya: te lo prometo que lo amare hasta el final (la abrazo consolando un poco)_

 _Grayfia: gracias (desaparecido en un círculo mágico)_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Es una promesa que se juraron las dos matando a todos los mayordomos y maids enemigas, que seguirá luchando hasta el final.

Remilia, con tsubaki matando a todos con sus poderes uno mira alice y su poder de demonio imperial, igual sonrien las dos reinas como las maids sabian que la mayoria de los aliados y opositores moriran por la libertad de gensokyo.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Un dia antes de la guerra**_

 _Un dia antes de la guerra remilia habla con tsubaki sobre que moriran en el fuego cruzado._

 _Remilia: estas segura de hacerlo quien sabe no saldras viva de esta guerra (le dijo la ex reina a su amiga)_

 _Tsubaki: estoy tan segura, le debo mucho a tomoya no imorta que mis siervos mueran ellas quiere paga su deuda (con determinación entendio la mujer)_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Y asi siguieron hasta matar un sentenar de enemigos aki fue apuñalada hasta matarla ella sabia que no todos los equipos saldria bien de esta guerra.

Tomoya miro que los ejercicios luchan a todo lo que da, sabia que nadie saldria bien enfrente de una líder negligente a punto de dar su lucha a el.

Tomoya: rindete o sufrirá de mi ira! (exclamo el albino)

Yasaka: esto se termina hoy! (exclamo de igual forma y se lanzan a la ataque)

Y asi los lideres de los ejercicios dan su lucha perdida o victoria?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **UNA GUERRA CONTRA GENSOKYO 3 EL FIN DE UNA GUERRA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor Scarlet con una capi de su agrado.**

 **Este finc es muy corto no se cuantos capitulos tendra, pero un final feliz tendran las desterradas.**

 **Por lo que pido es espera paso mucho para la nueva actualizacion y este documento despues de finalizar este finc.**

 **Se retomara y se reahara el segundo arco del clan imperial, y posblemente la continuacion de otros fincs como baka to testo ok, espero que os guste nos vemos….**

 **Otra cosa mas, mis fans que si les gusta mis historias, una pregunta les gusta mi forma de hacer los dialogos?**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
